


Man’s Best Friend

by goindownshipping



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Wants a Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goindownshipping/pseuds/goindownshipping
Summary: “Loki, you can’t just walk outside because you’re losing an argument, it doesn’t work like that,” Tony said as soon as Loki entered the room.“Tony, you realize you just made me sit through a powerpoint presentation on why we should get a dog. For the fourth time. Believe me my love, I know how cute the dogs at the shelter are and I promise I’m thinking about it”.Tony huffed, rising to his feet and coming to stand in front of his husband. He’d been pestering Loki for weeks about his sudden urge to have a puppy. DUM-E and U weren’t cutting it for companionship anymore. He thought his powerpoint was very convincing.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Man’s Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Tony Stark was the last person anyone expected to settle down in life. His entire image as a young adult centered around his constant partying and questionable decision making. The only positive aspects of his image centered around Stark Industries when he reorganized the company at the young age of 21. People were concerned when he discontinued the weapons division as soon as he took over, but eventually, his innovation and new technology quieted those voices. Over the years, his philanthropy and frequent moonlighting as a superhero helped him slowly live down the image that he’d created. 

Now, living in a post-Thanos world, he wanted nothing more than to live a quiet life, free of world-ending battles. And, shockingly enough, Tony actually got what he wanted. Tony found himself sprawled out on his large, plush couch looking through the large windows to the backyard he never thought he’d actually have. Through the glass he could see his tall, wonderfully handsome, and incredibly irritating husband walking back toward the house.

In the years since Tony and Loki first came into contact, Tony was intrigued by the god. He was fascinated by his magic and Loki’s mischievous demeanor was compelling. And, although Tony wouldn’t admit it at the time, Tony had never seen a man wear a suit as well as Loki did that night in Stuttgart. 

After the dust settled in New York, Loki’s father insisted that Loki stay at Stark Tower for his imprisonment, determined that his son would help to clean up the mess he made. Tony had every intention of making Loki’s stay at the tower miserable. He gave him menial tasks in the lab that DUM-E could have done and intentionally programmed the robots to get in his way. Tony thought it was hilarious, Loki was not so amused.

Over time, Loki showed more interest in learning about Tony’s suits and the various technological advances Tony had in the works for the Avengers and Stark Industries. Loki asked all the right questions, offered little bits of advice here and there, and before Tony knew it, they were working side by side in the lab. As it turns out, Loki’s magic abilities proved quite helpful.

Day and and day out, Loki and Tony moved easily around each other, working together and eventually spending time on Tony’s floor in the penthouse. It was an easy transition from enemies, to coworkers, and eventually friends. Tony let his guard down around Loki, expressing frustration and fear over the increasing threats to their world. He was comfortable enough around him that he told Loki about growing up with Howard and Maria Stark as his parents, surprised when Loki fully understood given his own challenges growing up with Odin.

As they got more comfortable around each other, Tony started to notice Loki sneaking glances at him when he thought Tony wouldn’t see. Their fingers would linger as they passed tools across the work tables in the lab, and Tony blushed every time. Occasionally, Tony would call Loki over to come look at something he was struggling with, and Loki would come in close behind him, his chest pressed to Tony’s back. In those moments, Tony found himself wanting nothing more than to reach out and keep Loki close. 

It was a startling realization for Tony to discover that he was in love with the God of Mischief. Even more startling, was the sense of calm Tony felt wash over him when he finally admitted it to himself. Admitting his feelings to Loki was absolutely the most terrifying thing Tony had to do. 

One day in the lab, with Loki leaning over his shoulder to see the blueprints Tony was working on, he finally snapped. He whipped around to face Loki, glaring at him.

“Why do you stand so close to me?” Tony pressed.

“Because I like being near you, Anthony,” Loki answered easily. The smile on his face and the look in his bright green eyes absolutely ruined Tony.

“I’m in love with you,” Tony blurted. “Shit, sorry I wanted-”

Tony was cut off by Loki quickly pressing his lips to Tony, boxing him in and pressing Tony back against the work table. Before Tony could react, Loki was pulling away with a sheepish grin on his face.

“I’m in love with you too, Tony. You make it quite infuriating sometimes”.

In the many years since that moment in the lab, Loki and Tony were attached at the hip. They had their fair share of concern from the rest of the team, and all of SHIELD, but they never wavered. While Tony kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, as it always did for him, the love he and Loki shared was truly like nothing either of them had experienced. They’d both had a decent amount of heartbreak and hurt in life, making the love and trust between them that much stronger.

After Thanos, they both realized that life was too short and they left the city, settling upstate with a big house and yard. It was like nothing either man had ever imagined, but it was theirs and it was perfect. The night they moved in, Loki conjured up a beautiful ring for Tony and got down on one knee surrounded by takeout boxes and an empty house while they waited for their furniture. It was the perfect moment for them and a year or so later, they had a small wedding in their own backyard, celebrating with their closest friends and families. 

Now, four years after their wedding, Tony was sitting on the couch in their living room, glaring at Loki as he came through the sliding glass door. 

“Loki, you can’t just walk outside because you’re losing an argument, it doesn’t work like that,” Tony said as soon as Loki entered the room.

“Tony, you realize you just made me sit through a powerpoint presentation on why we should get a dog. For the fourth time. Believe me my love, I know how cute the dogs at the shelter are and I promise I’m thinking about it”.

Tony huffed, rising to his feet and coming to stand in front of his husband. He’d been pestering Loki for weeks about his sudden urge to have a puppy. DUM-E and U weren’t cutting it for companionship anymore. He thought his powerpoint was very convincing. 

“Okay, but here’s the thing. Puppies are cute and I’m cute, so obviously I need one. Also, you’re the one that keeps talking about this huge yard that we never use, so clearly we need a dog to go run around in the grass. And if we have a puppy, maybe the neighbors will like us more and we can have those dinner parties you always talk about.”

Tony was rambling now, prattling on and repeating half the presentation from memory. When Tony was fixated on something, there was nothing you could do to change his mind. Loki smiled, knowing he’d lost this battle the moment Tony started sending him selfies with every dog he ran into on his walks through the park near their house.

“Anthony, my dear, would you please for once just shut up?” Loki exclaimed. “ _ **Close your eyes and hold out your hands**_.”

Tony just rolled his eyes. 

“Please,” Loki conceded.

Finally, Tony closed his eyes and extended his hands toward Loki. Loki knew this was a bigger deal for Tony than he let on. The man had so many trust issues that even something as simple as closing his eyes could bring on more panic and anxiety than most people had ever experienced.

Loki sighed, and smiled softly at Tony. He was grateful Tony couldn’t see the heart eyes he was making at him. Against all odds, Loki was deeply in love with him, and Tony was one of the only people in the world that got to see the soft sides of him. Loki took a moment to just watch Tony. He could see the corners of his lips quirking up in a smile, his eyelids twitching slightly, fighting the urge to open his eyes and ruin whatever surprise Loki had planned.The hands in front of him were just barely shaking, nervous energy clearly coursing through Tony.

Before Tony could open his mouth and complain, Loki used one of his favorite tricks that his mother taught him as a child. Using the magic he’d gratefully learned from her, reached in front of him, focusing on conjuring up the surprise he’d been planning for weeks now. Swirls of green extended from his hands, moving together and taking shape above Tony’s outstretched palms. 

Just as Tony was about to open his eyes and start rambling about Loki and his games, he felt a warm bundle of fluff drop into his arms. His eyes flew open, immediately focused on the real, live, animal that now sprawled across his arms. Instinctively, Tony wrapped his arms more firmly around it and brought it closer into his chest.

“Loki, why is there a puppy in my arms?”

Loki remained silent, overwhelmed by how perfect Tony looked snuggled up to the lanky golden retriever pup in Tony’s arms. The little guy was happily exploring the terrain, attempting to climb up Tony’s shoulder and nip at his ear, his hair, and lick just about every surface he could reach. 

“Earth to Loki. Oh wait does that saying even work for someone not from Earth? Asgard to Loki? No, that doesn’t work,” Tony was rambling, his mouth running quickly, before his thoughts caught up to him, reminding him of the puppy he now held in his arms. Loki just watched him fondly, reveling in the love coursing through him.

“Hold on, Loki, you conjured me a puppy”. 

Loki’s gaze settled on Tony’s face, anxious about how his husband might react to Loki’s most recent mischief.

“I- um, yeah, I conjured you a puppy”. Loki stared down at his feet, nervous about the silence settling between them.

“I just- you’d been talking about wanting one for months now and you keep sending me all those cute pictures of puppies at the shelter and I just couldn’t help myself any longer”. Loki sucked in a deep breath to continue rambling when Tony was suddenly directly in front of him, pressing the overexcited ball of fur into his arms.

“Well then you better say hi to my new best friend, because you’re literally never getting me along again. Get used to it”. 

Loki situated the puppy in the crook of his arm, allowing him to sniff around and get comfortable with him. He wrapped his other arm around Tony’s waist, bringing him in closer so he could rest his cheek on top of Tony’s head. As much as Tony pretended to hate it, Loki loved the height advantage he had on his partner. It made the rare moments like this that Tony let him hold him close even better. Tony’s arms wound around Loki’s narrow waist, squeezing tightly, hoping to communicate his thanks.

Tony pulled his head back far enough to look up at his husband, overcome with love for the man in front of him. Pushing up on his toes - which he would never admit to a soul - he pressed his lips against Loki’s relishing the familiar way they moved together. Loki’s grip loosened enough to travel up Tony’s side, coming to cradle his cheek, thumbing along warm skin. They moved together languidly, lips firm, and tongues exploring just enough for Tony to feel himself want more. He let go of Loki’s waist, hands wandering up to his husbands broad shoulders, eventually tangling in the long, dark hair that Tony was utterly obsessed with. Loki let out a soft groan, powerless to the feeling of Tony’s hands in his hair. 

They were pulled out of their bubble when the puppy in Loki’s grip was suddenly licking across Tony’s cheek, startling him enough to pull away. Both men looked at each other then their new puppy, chuckling at themselves for getting so carried away. The puppy wriggled around in Loki’s grip, and he eventually set him down on the floor of the living room.

“Well,” Tony sighed. “I guess we’re dog dads now”.

They grinned at each other, giddy with the new member of their household. Before Loki knew what was happening, Tony was sprinting toward the backyard, puppy happily bounding behind them. 

“Last one to the yard has poop duty!” Tony yelled as he disappeared down the hall.

Loki laughed and shook his head before taking off after Tony.

“You know,” he called. “I can just make the poop disappear from the yard!”

He met Tony on the patio, watching the puppy explore the grass. Tony turned to him, surprise evident on his face.

“You shouldn’t have told me that. Now I’m gonna make you conjure me at least five more dogs”.

Loki smiled, pulling his husband close once again. “How about you at least name this one first, then we can talk about more puppies”.

Tony smiled up at him, more in love than he thought he’d be deserving of in this life. “Thank you for this Lokes. I love you so - oh shit! How did he already dig up the garden? Did you conjure a rascal of a dog?”

Loki just laughed, watching Tony run across the yard, lifting up a now dirt covered dog. He was the God of Mischief after all, he had to have some fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, friends! Feel free to come say hi on [Tumblr](https://goindownshipping.tumblr.com/), my username is the same as here, goindownshipping.
> 
> See y'all soon!


End file.
